Found
by Halfway To Reality
Summary: This is based off CrystalIceSweet's story The Orphanage. When Pepper forces Tony to go and make nice with an orphanage opened by his mother the last thing he was expecting was to find his own mini me. What else could he do but react in true Stark fashion, after all anomalies must be studied. Steve just might not approve. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Avengers or Harry Potter.**

 **This story is based off the first chapter of The Orphanage by CrystalIceSweet**

 **This story is set after the first Avengers movie and goes off from the original storyline. I don't plan on adding age of ultron or the winter soldier into the plot, but you never know.**

* * *

 **"But how can you be sure Ronald" Hermione stared crassly at the boy in question.**

 **"I don't know Moines, it's just a feeling," Ronald whined back "now can we go down already! Lunch has already starting and the tots are gonna be gone if we don't hurry".**

 **"Can you, just this once, stop thinking about food. This is important Ronald, so answer me yes or no."**

 **"Oh lay off him Hermione. You what happens when Ron gets one of his feelings. Questioning won't get you anything more." Harry said to his incessant young friend, who admittedly he considered a sister. The girl glared at him, before turning and huffing off down the stairs.**

 **Ron turned to Harry and smiled sheepishly at him in silent thanks. Harry shrugged, conveying a silent you're welcome, before closing his book and following the brunet girl to the mess hall.**

* * *

 **"Ah yeah, no, not happening. Sorry" Tony Stark was entirely not sorry. Pepper knew exactly how well he dealt with children and here she was trying to send him off to a children's orphanage.**

 **"Yes happening. Tony look I know how you feel about children, that's the problem, everyone knows. After your little stunt at the hospital you need to do some serious damage control." Her voice was a patient and unending wave of reason as Pepper Potts, once PA to one Tony Stark, and now CEO of Stark Industries, trailed after her boss.**

 **"Hey the little brat had it coming." Tony was not pouting.**

 **"I'm sure he did Tony, but the media didn't take it that way." Grabbing the man's arm she swung him around to face her.**

 **"Pepper" he whined again leaning his back against his shoulders. His eyes pleading silently if there was anything, absolutely anything else he could do.**

 **"Tony I know you have the impulse control of a five year old, but you know you have to do this. The orphanage is funded by the Maria Stark Foundation. The director," she tugged on his oil stained shirt to straighten it "was kind enough to ask you over for lunch. It will only be for two hours. You will go eat lunch with the kids, talk to a few, take some pictures, and then you can come home and immerse yourself in your robots and missiles and whatever else you have hidden away in your lab. Now go get changed and be out front to meet the car in twenty minutes, got it?" she raised a single eyebrow in Tony's direction.**

 **The man groaned, but turned to comply.**

 **"Did you hear that Jarvis. Complete and utter insubordination." Tony said seemingly to the ceiling.**

 **Too true sir, but I find myself agreeing with miss Potts. Your actions at the Saint Mark's Children's Hospital have affected your public reputation quite negatively. If you do not employ some kind of damage control soon, it may affect Stark Industries stock price.**

 **Behind him Pepper gave a triumphant smirk. Now that Jarvis agreed with her, it was almost as good as done that Tony would go. It saddened her slightly that Tony still trusted his AI more than her, even after years of looking after him. But what could she do, Tony would always be Tony.**

 **Just as Tony returned from his, somewhat rushed, shower and clothing change, Steve walked in wearing a clean pair of jeans and a light blue shirt. He smiled easily at Pepper before clapping his hands in front of him.**

 **"Thanks again for inviting me along. I have always loved kids. I was hoping to have some of my own before, you know, all this," Steve gestured to himself "it will be nice to meet a few without their mom's shoving them at me. So, uh, are we ready to go?" he asked.**

 **"Wait you're coming too?" Tony looked incredulous. Steve blinked at him in confusion.**

 **"Yeah didn't you ask me to come with you?" he glanced nervously between Pepper and Tony, worried he had just committed some kind of blunder.**

 **"yes he did," Pepper cut off Tony with a smile "I just managed to get him out of his lab so his thoughts are still a bit fuzzy. The car is waiting for yo both in the garage downstairs. Please go on ahead of us, I just need to speak with Tony for a second." She finished still smiling.**

 **Steve still looked uncomfortable, but shrugged and made his way to the elevator.**

 **"Before you ask, yes I did ask Steve to go with you. Hopefully he will be able to help you out with the children. Now buck up, smile, and get a move on."**

 **Tony stood before the woman, his mouth still open in an unasked question. He closed his mouth with a snap and a frown, he hated it when she did that. Well played Pepper, well played indeed.**

 **Glaring at his ex-PA Tony stalked to the elevator, and didn't stop glaring until tied door closed behind him.**

* * *

 **The building their car stopped in front of was old and falling apart at the seams.**

 **One side of the roof was covered by rotten shingles while the other looked like a patchwork of boards. The window shutters didn't quite match, and one or two hung at an angle.**

 **The only reason they knew they were in the right place was the old and faded wooden sign by the front path bearing the words St. Wool's Orphanage in dull green paint.**

 **If this was the best the Maria Stark Foundation could do then Tony had quite a few things to say the person he left in charge of it. None of them were very good things either.**

 **As Tony had expected, the press was already there.**

 **They quickly flocked Tony and Steve.**

 **"One at a time please, we have an appointment with the director of the orphanage in a few minutes" Tony called above the ruckus. The noise died down almost immediately.**

 **" ," said a young looking woman holding out her phone as a recorder "do you have any comment on the state of this orphanage? It is said that it was entirely funded by your mother's foundation."**

 **"yes I do" Tony said in a deliberate tone of voice "I may not be good at handling kids myself," he started out, better to be truthful, reporters could smell a lie "but they are the future of this world. No one deserves to grow up in situations like this. Rest assured I will be having words with the head of the Maria Stark Foundation to resolve this immediately. No more questions"**

 **Using his hand as a knife, Tony parted the gaggle of reporters and lead Steve to the door of the orphanage.**

 **"Wow" Steve whispered behind Tony once the door was closed.**

 **"I know right. Reporters, they're worse than bloodhounds." Tony replied with a grin. Joking always helped Tony diffuse awkwardness, and right now he felt very award indeed. If the outside of the orphanage was a mess the inside was a dump. The railings on the staircase were worn and missing posts, the wallpaper didn't match from one wall to the next, the only surface clean of dust was the floor, and that was only in the middle of floor.**

 **" " a quiet voice spoke from the men's left. Standing in the archway was a young woman wearing a pair of worn jeans and an old hand knitted sweater " thank you so much for coming. You have no idea what this means to us."**

 **"Our pleasure miss..." Steve trailed off as he strode toward the girl his hand outstretched.**

 **"Brown, Sarah Brown, and please just call me Sarah." She replied taking his hand and smiling "I volunteer here at the orphanage when I have the time. I mostly just help out with the kids but occasionally I help the director with some paperwork. He is waiting for you now up in his office, would you like me to show you the way?" she still hadn't released Steve's hand.**

 **"Um yeah that would be great" Tony said drawing the girls attention back to himself. Blushing slightly, she dropped Steve's hand.**

 **"Right this way then" she turned on her heel and scattered away down the corridor, her blush still visible by the redness of her ears.**

* * *

 **Upstairs Ron dropped the pencil he had been playing with, he wasn't actually doing any work with it, he left that to Hermione and Harry.**

 **"Its happening." Was all he said as he sat up.**

 **"what, right now?" Hermione plopped her math book down on the desk. Harry just kept on feeding his book.**

 **"Yeah. Whatever that feeling I had earlier was about, it happening right now."**

 **"well that's just great" the brunet said as she scrambled to look out the window. Spotting the reporters waiting outside she said "now I wonder what that is about?"**

 **"Tony Stark is visiting the orphanage today. Apparently this place was built by his Mother's Foundation, and he is checking up on it." Hermione turned to stare at Harry. Harry never knew what was going on outside of his books, he just didn't pay enough attention. Harry looked up at the sudden silence.**

 **"What? The staff have been buzzing about it all week" appeased Hermione turned back to stare at the reporters.**

 **"Why would he come here himself? Don't rich people usually send a proxy for these kinds of things?" she wondered aloud. Room just shrugged and turned back to the pencil he had dropped, he was trying to learn how to spin it on his thumb. He had seen one of the older boys do it, and now he desperately wanted to do it too. It looked fun.**

 **"Probably for good press" Harry said, his nose back in his book "he failed his last attempt at St. Mark's Children's Hospital". Again Hermione and Ron turned to stare at the boy, and after a few moments of silence Harry once again looked up.**

 **"What?" he asked looking incredulous.**

 **"How do you know all of this? You've never paid any attention to something that wasn't a book before, and now suddenly you're an expert on everything Tony Stark?" Hermione stared accusingly at the raven haired boy.**

 **"Tony Stark," Ron mumbled to himself "ain't that the name of the guy who wrote your book? To bad he's not here to adopt anyone"**

 **"Yes. He is also a certified genius." Harry said closing his book and hopping of his bed "is it wrong of me to want to know about the man? Besides he's a great writer"**

 **Hermione stared in silent consideration. Her nose scrunched up slightly, her eyebrows drew together, and her ears looked like they drew higher in her mass of bushy hair. Coming to a decision, she nodded.**

 **"Yes or no, would it be safe for Harry to ask Mr. Stark to sign his book?" she asked Ron. Harry was surprised, if his face was anything to go by.**

 **"Yes" Ron responded with milky eyes.**

 **"Good. Grab your book Harry we're going downstairs, and you are getting your book signed." Knowing better than to question Hermione when she was like this Harry picked up his book, which almost the same height as he was, and scuttled after her.**

 **Ron sat on his bed still in a slight daze, but he quickly broke out of it when Hermione called out behind her "Lunch time Ronald" and hurried after his friends.**

* * *

 **Tony barely escaped with his life. At least that's how it felt.**

 **After talking with the director of the orphanage for a good fifteen minutes, he and Steve were ushered into another room to play with the inhabitants of the orphanage.**

 **After an unknown amount of time,Tony had managed to pass the child who had climbed up his body to hang on his back to Steve, and snuck into the hallway.**

 **"Hi" Tony started, and swept his gaze around the hall. He thought he was alone when he remembered to look down. There at his feet was a young boy with bright red hair. The boy was looking at him expectantly while chewing on a piece of bread.**

 **For a moment Tony just stared at the boy. The boy stared back, that same expectant look on his face.**

 **"Hi" the boy didn't move for a moment, than simply raised an eyebrow.**

 **"what's your name" Tony asked.**

 **"Ron" the boy replied succinctly. Short and to the point, much better than the endless chatter the children he met previously had exuded. sighing Tony slumped to the floor near the boys eye level.**

 **"I'm Tony" he told the boy, Ron. Before Ron could reply, another voice called his name sharply.**

 **"Ronald, where did you wander off to" she was on the short side and had bushy honey colored hair that could barely pass for brunet in the dark light of the hall "I told you to stay close, we need to stick together remember". Ron did remember, a few months previous the McGuiness twins had wandered apart for a rare and spectacular moment. It just so happened a visiting family saw Lucy McGuiness and fell in love. Only Lucy had been adopted, leaving a distraught Max behind. After that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had agreed to stay by each other at all times.**

 **"Sorry Hermione" Ron looked sheepish, and a little pale.**

 **"Lay off Hermione," came a third voice "you know how he gets when he has one of his feelings". An even shorter raven haired boy stumbled his way over to the other two children, carrying a book almost as big as he was.**

 **The girl huffed but did indeed lay off.**

 **Turning to face Tony the girls demeanor changed, she smiled sweetly and said "Hello. Thank you very much for making this establishment, it is nice to finally meet you." Tony was momentarily stunned.**

 **"Yeah, uh, no problem." Tony said, still seated on the floor of the hallway leaning against the wall.**

 **"My name is Hermione, and this is Ronald and Harry. Tony's gaze traveled over each child as the girl named them, and stopped on the raven haired boy. Or more precisely the book the boy was carrying.**

 **"Is that my book" Tony asked, his eyes comically wide. Why would a six year old have his MIT level engineering textbook?**

 **"Yes," Harry said tilting the book in his arms so he could look at the cover "I haven't managed to finish it yet but it is quite interesting"**

 **Tony's eyebrows rose further on his head.**

 **"Do you even understand what you're reading?"**

 **"of course," a frown spread across the boys face "what would be the point of reading it if I didn't understand it? The chapter on cold fusion was particularly fascinating. I made a lot of parallels between that and your work on that and your arc reactor technology".**

 **Tony blinked.**

 **"Okay," His eyebrows drew together in thought, and turning to the redhead he asked "could you pinch me? it doesn't have to be hard, just a little pinch right here". He held out his left forearm to the child, gesturing with his other hand to a small area of exposed skin.**

 **"Um, yeah sure" nose scrunched in confusion, Ron reached out his hand slowly, just in case this was some kind of trick, before pinching the man and quickly drawing back his arm.**

 **Tony gave a small yelp, his knees jerking up reflexisvely.**

 **"right, not a dream," he whispered to himself "what was your name again?".**

 **He knew genius, he was one in fact, but this level of intelligence was a totally new field.**

 **"Just make it out to Harry. since i don't have a last name yet" the black haired child said with a shrug, holding out the book in his hands.**

 **"Hm" What did that have to do with the kids name?**

 **"He wants you to sign it" Tony blinked**

 **"What?" he asked**

 **"He wants you to sign his book. that's why we came to find you" Hermione repeated.**

 **"oh, Oh" taking the offered book Tony drew a pen from a jacket pocket and signed his name in the cover of the book "so are all of you guys geniuses? Or are you just this guy's followers". He had meant it as a joke, one of the off handed comments he tended to make when uncomfortable, but Ron took him seriously.**

 **"Hermione's a math wizard." The ginger said around the last bites of his bread.**

 **"Really?"**

 **"Yeah she can do really big math problems in her head, like really fast." He said swallowing.**

 **"Not that big" Hermione mumbled**

 **"Hmmm, how about this. What is 3213123213 divided by 565656?" he offered, still joking.**

 **"5680.3485033306461877890449319021" Hermione replied in less than twelve seconds. Again Tony could only blink in reply.**

 **Quickly trying and failing to recreate the question in his head Tony took out his Stark phone to check the brunet's math.**

 **She was right.**

 **Tony's stare switched from the phone in front of him the young girl, who couldn't be older than seven years old.**

 **"And you?" he finally asked Ron, almost scared to know the answer.**

 **"I'm not smart" Ron said at the same time Harry said**

 **"He gets Feelings".**

 **"Feelings?"**

 **"Yeah, he can tell when something's gonna happen, and if you ask him a yes or no question he is always right."**

 **"Really" Tony said some breathless. Then he frowned, if what they were saying was true these kids would grow up to be very important, if the wrong people knew about them they could be in danger.**

 **Guessing what Tony was thinking Hermione quickly said "We asked Ron if it was safe to tell you, he said yes. We don't just go about telling everyone you know".**

 **"We always trust Ron with the things" Harry said.**

 **"Of course you do" Tony muttered to himself.**

 **It was at this moment that Steve made his reappearance. He stepped out of the room where he had been playing with the orphanages resident children after noticing the district lack of Tony.**

 **"Tony" he called into the hallway, fully prepared to find him and drag him back to face the kids inside, and almost tripped over the man in question.**

 **"Whoops, there you are Tony. Where the he, oh" Steve cut off mid sentence, noticing the three children standing before the inventor "hello there" he said with a sheepish smile not unlike the one Ron had given Hermione earlier.**

 **"Hello" the three choruses in exact unison, a skill born from lots of practice.**

 **Tony watched as Steve's discomfort melted into a pile of goo, along with Steve. He continued to watch as Steve plopped down on the floor beside Tony, and went about introducing himself.**

 **Remembering Steve's earlier comment about always wanting kids, an idea sprang to the forefront of Tony's mind. It could work, I mean one of them was a genius, another was a human calculator, and the third had 'feelings'. Okay he wasn't too sure about that last one, but it could still work. Spinning variables through his mind for a few more moments Tony decided.**

 **"Right" he said, pushing himself to his feet and startling Steve and the trio.**

 **"Is it time to leave?" Steve didn't want to go yet, it was fun talking with the kids here. No pressure or politics just playmates.**

 **"Nope just made a decision, you guys stay here I'll be right back, just gotta take care of some paperwork" with that Tony strode off towards the director's office, a Cheshire grin etched into his face.**

* * *

 **"You adopted us?" Hermione didn't believe it. Now it was her turn to stare incredulous at the man before them. Three seconds later she turned to Ron.**

 **"You said he wasn't here to adopt anyone?" she accused the ginger.**

 **"Hey, it wasn't a yes or no question, I just said it" came Ron's indignant reply, though slightly muffled by the new slice of toast in his mouth.**

 **The two new siblings snapped away at each other while the two adults watched on. Well one adult was watching the first. Steve wanted to comment on Tony's newest ridiculous endeavor, but found he couldn't. He was tired of Tony attempting the ridiculous and if his project gave these kids a decent adventure, no matter the time limit, he was willing to let it pass. Not that he wasn't going to be watching them every minute. I mean it was Stark anything could go wrong.**

 **Harry stared at Tony for a minute, trying to judge his intentions, but remembering Ron's assessment of him being 'safe', he turned back to watching his siblings squabble.**

 **Tony was just excited. He was excited by having kids, he was excited for what he could teach them, he was excited to see Bruce's reaction to Harry, and especially excited to see Fury's reaction to all this.**

 **He really would have to thank Pepper for sending him out to do this...**

 **Oh shit...Pepper**

* * *

 **A/N I hope you all liked this first chapter. This is pretty much CrystalIceSweet's story written in my own words, so all credit for the ideas in this chapter go to them. I plan to differentiate from their story in the next chapter so please don't hate me for copying.**

 **CrystalIceSweet I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N still don't own Avengers or Harry Potter.**

 **Here I go, delving off into my own idea!**

 **Also I have talked with** **CrystalIceSweet** **and gained explicit permission to use the beginning of their story. So please no more rants about plagiarism. I know I copied CrystalIceSweet's story and gave them credit for it, I am not trying to claim their work as my own.**

 **Please remember that the first chapter of this story was authored by** **CrystalIceSweet**

* * *

Clint stared at the small boy. The boy stared back, contentedly munching on a bag of chips, the bag of popcorn he had going in the microwave seemingly forgotten. Until of course, said microwave went off with a ding, and the boy jumped to grab it. Still Gripping the large glass bowl he had chosen as suitable for his snack, Ron poured the popcorn into the bowl, only burning his fingers slightly, added a decent amount of butter, and snatched up his half eaten chips. Giving the archer a silent nod, the boy walked back through the door he had walked in.

The door that lead to the living/hang out room of Avengers Tower's common floor. Clint, curious, followed.

The boy walked across the room to the couch, his arms full of the popcorn bowl, just barely holding on to his chips with his right pinky finger.

On the couch a young girl, who looked the same age as the boy, sat with a workbook in her lap. It was a math workbook Clint could see now that he was at a better angle.

The red head boy waddled to the couches edge, and pushed the bowl up onto the seat. The boy then threw his upper body across the cushions in an attempt to gain enough leverage to pull the rest of him up, and join the girl.

Clint was still confused. He didn't have anything against kids, sure they were noisy and could give you away in a fight, but there was nothing wrong with them when they were calm, or excited, he had always loved the wonder bound expressions only a child could create. Of course it was still confusing to find one, no two, in Avengers Tower.

Clint actually had a list of things he thought he might find in tied tower, aliens, mutants, and random assassins were all on there, but kids were not.

Unsure of what to do, Clint fell back on his training. If you don't know the unknowns prerogative, follow and watch. So that's what Clint did.

He watched as the boy finally clambered onto the couch, only to realize he had left the television remote on the table, and he had to climb down again.

He watched as the boy, after retrieving the remote, managed to flip the cushion he was climbing up and over his head. His mouth started to tilt into a grin, but he fought it down.

He watched as the boy lay star struck on the ground, the popcorn he worked so hard to make laying littered around him. Blinking Ron sat up, surveyed the mess around him, and glared at the couch cushion as if to say 'this is all _your_ fault'.

Clint tried not to laugh, he really did, but somehow a slightly hysterical giggle slipped from his lips. He clapped his hand to his mouth, but it was too late. The floodgates had opened.

This was the scene Fury, Tony, and Harry walked into. Though to be honest Harry was asleep in Tony's arms, having been tired out by Tony's exuberant tour of his labs.

"How in hell do you think you will be able to raise a child Stark, let alone three. Not to mention you are an Avenger now and" Fury's tirade was cut short by the sight before him. Tony froze mid eye roll, which looked very strange.

Two children were sitting on the couch of the common room, eating popcorn, and watching Clint roll around on the floor, howling with laughter. Well Hermione was only glancing up at Clint in between doing problems in her workbook. She really wanted to finish this problem set.

As if drawn by Fury's presence Steve and Natasha walked into the room, and froze as well.

This was by far the strangest scene they had walked into, even stranger than the time they found Tony sleeping on the couch with a multi colored clown wig glued to his head.

Natasha stared, she hadn't seen Clint laughing like this in a long time. At least a few months before the whole Loki fiasco, it was nice. Not that she showed it or anything, she was a professional.

Steve, on the other hand, did smile, and almost joined Clint on the floor when he saw Fury's dumbstruck expression. He had know that Fury wouldn't agree with Stark's plan, but he had let it happen anyway. He was less strict after his jaunt around the country. He had learned a lot about modern culture, and while he was still old fashioned he wasn't 'a super stick in the mud' as Stark had said. Besides, seeing Clint laughing like that was definitely worth it.

Steve's smile grew.

At first Tony had been shocked. While Clint wasn't as bad as the old Capsicle or Natasha, he had only ever seen the man snicker or hide a smile. Never full blown laughter like this. Then he got a little mad, Clint was laughing at his kids. Tony, being a man often driven by his emotions, was easily distracted by said emotion, so it was understandable that he didn't notice his third groggy child slip from his arms. instead he opened his mouth to snark something at his hysterically laughing teammate only to be interrupted by another, happier voice.

"Tony, there you are. Thank you so much for the help on" Bruce cut himself off, catching the strange atmosphere of the room a little too late.. After his accident with gamma radiation, he was become used to be stared at, but not like this. All the eyes in the room, or at least the ones he could see, were on him.

A hand grasped the back of one of the stylishly comfortable arm chairs the common room offered, and Clint hauled himself to his knees so he could see what they were all staring at. when he did see Bruce he emitted a noise somewhere between a pig squeal and a donkeys bray, and promptly fell back to the floor laughing harder than before.

"What is it" Bruce turned to look over his shoulder but saw nothing.

"Guys?" his excitement from earlier long since vanished. In it's place was his usual anxiety and a rapidly growing sense of foreboding.

"Don't worry too much Dr. Banner, I simply needed to do something as retribution. It is quite rude to assume one person's work as another's, in fact I believe it is illegal in some places." A quite young voice said from just behind Bruce.

Walking purposefully to the couch, Harry placed his newest read on the cushions before clambering up, much like Ron had earlier.

"Besides all you had to do was apply the EPR paradox and your equations would have sorted themselves out, I just helped you along." Turning to his siblings Harry added "EPR stands for Einstein Poldolsky Rosen, that was how quantum entanglement was discovered."

Hermione briefly looked up from her book making an 'O' with her mouth, Ron just blinked at him and went back to eating popcorn and watching Clint.

"Huh" was all Tony was able to mutter before, lips still open with unspoken quips, Fury hauled him unceremoniously from the room, dragging the man-child by his ear.

All that was heard from as the door slammed behind the pair was a muffled "Explanation now!"

Clint was still laughing.

* * *

Harry found this all to be greatly amusing. He couldn't think of a day were he had more fun.

He had been adopted along with his two best friends, now siblings, and his new father then proceeded to show him a wonderland of new exploration. Up until now he only knew the sciences of the world through elementary school experiments, both in casework and snuck in after the doors were closed, and in the books he borrowed twice a week from the library one point two five miles from his home.

The orphanage didn't have internet, or computers, without which the internet would have been useless anyway. I wonder if Tony, father an excited part of his mind supplied or maybe he would prefer dad, the was American after all, would be willing to send some to the orphanage. It might help cure the horrible ignorance suffered by the inhabitants.

Father

He had a father now. Maybe even a mother. Tony had been unsure if the woman to be his mother would agree, though he assured them he was quite persuasive when trying to get his way. Hopefully this was true.

Vaguely, as if he had been told in a dream, or at least when he was tired enough for him to be dreaming, Harry remembered being told of his real father. His birth father. A voice he couldn't place spoke with a face just on the tip of his tongue, it said he looked just like his father, and another replied, but the eyes look at his eyes just as green as his mothers.

He had dreamed this scene often enough in his sleep to be able to daydream it while awake, and he still didn't know who spoke. They said his father was brave, the stag of his herd, who gave up his crown to save his doe and fawn. Not that it had worked, but it was the sentiment that counts. His mother was a living flame with a flowered pasture for eyes. She too had given her life for him, but her sacrifice didn't count for much at the end. He was still alone, the voices still spoke demurely, and he still had a new father.

Ugh, he should have listened to Ron. Just listen to the way he spoke, well thought. He read way too much Peter Pan

* * *

Ron was pleased.

Not only had he been right, again, but he had found them a family. A good family if you looked at the besotted faces of his siblings. though that might just be the books. No, he had done a good job.

Now, as the oldest, it was his job to look out for his new siblings. For that's what he was, the oldest, or that's what the orphanage records had said. He wasn't actually sure. None of them were.

Harry was the only one who remembered anything before the day they had walked out of the woods, but the doctors had told them that Ron seemed eldest and Hermione said to trust you doctor and Harry hadn't cared one way or another so he was eldest and he would watch out for his siblings.

A grin, not unlike the one Tony had adorned when he was planning a spectacularly vicious prank, bloomed on Ron face.

Now he had an excuse to call Harry squirt.

His grin only grew.

* * *

The common room, as Avengers Tower's new additions called it, was empty of all its previous occupants except Ron, who was still grinning madly.

Spread around him were Hermione's finished workbooks, and two of Harry's so called 'light reading'. Popcorn still littered parts of the carpet, but all in all it was a peaceful enough scene.

At least until a specific red head blew into the room, consequently knocking Ron off his perch.

"TONY!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Just to clear up some confusion, this is a post Hogwarts fic.**

 **This might be confusing, but all will be explained.**


End file.
